The present invention relates to a storage system technology.
A storage device includes a number of disks. If all of these disks are running simultaneously, a large amount of power is consumed by the storage device.
The amount of power consumed by the storage device is conventionally reduced by limiting the number of RAID groups that can be active simultaneously in the storage device.
However, if a management device manages an external storage device using a technology such as virtualization, it is conventionally difficult to properly use logical volumes on the storage device. This is because it is difficult for the management device to manage the number of active RAID groups in the storage device.